


Sand and Sea

by sp00kworm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cybernetics, Disfigurement, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Legends Stuff, M/M, Multi, Robotics, Sad Vader, Vader still hates sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: Vader wondered when he'd ever get the chance to use his Coruscant water side estate, and when an opportunity to escape the constant needs of the Galactic Empire presents itself, he gladly takes it. Escaping the grind of daily life to the calm stillness of the ocean and the constant churning of memories in his mind.





	Sand and Sea

With an extremely large bank account, came extremely large expenditures, and with one as deep and large as Vader’s, buying property was a breeze. The estate agent had sweated through three shirts while showing him the last water side residence on Coruscant and left at regular intervals to the ‘lavatory’ to change the pinstriped shirt. Vader was aware of the change immediately; the man having changed from a blue pinstripe to yellow. It was amusing to him for a while but became tedious as he was left to explore the lavish rooms of the suite floor alone. After swinging his cape in every doorway, he had held a hand up to the babbling agent and let a moment of silent fall over them, the sound of his respirator making the man swallow. He watched the man’s throat bob with the effort and placed his hands on his belt, leaning to loom over the agent, “I will take it.” He’d never seen someone be as ready to faint from relief. The lord of the Sith had never planned to do anything but buy the place anyway.

Between slaughtering Jedi and attending to the Emperors will, Vader found that occasionally a free day would present itself. It was the perfect time to not only fly his pet project, the prototype Tie-Fighter Advanced, but also go and spend some time alone. Calibrating the thrusters would be better with some in-flight data to use he had mused as he strode along the corridors of the star destroyer.  
“Lord Vader?” He turned his head to see a stout officer stood with a large data pad in his hands, his glasses slipping down his nose as he flicked a hologram onto the large table screen, “Do you approve of the modifications to the Tie’s tracking and cooling systems for the blasters?” Vader tilted his head, his eyes scanning the spinning hologram of the edited fighter ship.  
“Remind me, officer, why this has to be run through me, and not the chief engineer or your section director?” Vader looped his thumbs behind his belt and turned to look at the stumbling officer.

“I was, uh, only told, sir, to run you through the modifications by Moff Tarkin, and…“  
Vader huffed through his mask slightly at the officer’s babble, the only indication of his amusement, “I assume this is so I am merely informed? Thank you officer, the brief was….” The officer swallowed as Vader paused to breath for a second, his ventilation system hissing, “Much appreciated. I will inform the Grand Moff that it was to a satisfactory standard, but next time, do try to avoid merely bothering me for one minor adjustment, such as this. A more compiled report would be a better usage of both of our times.” The officer bowed his head a little in respect before speedily walking from the deck of the smaller destroyer, his hands shaking. “And officer.”  
“Yes sir?” The man looked at him over his shoulder, his hands shaking.  
“It is Lord Vader. It is best to remember your superiors correct titles.” Watching the man leave, Vader removed his hand from his belt and strode to the bridge and lifts, “Inform everyone I am not to be disturbed. I wish to meditate.” The officers at the consoles all nodded, and the commander of the ship inclined his head as the Sith entered the lift. 

The hissing of the air lock of the meditation chamber was muted through the helmet and Vader waited for the activation of the ventilation system before demanding his helmet be removed by the droid system implanted in the pod. The claw descended from the ceiling and carefully placed it’s robotic needle like fingers into the clip ports before pulling the piece of his helmet gently upwards. Wheezing Vader took a stuttering breath, his lungs jolting at the lack of support before the ventilation system of the pod kicked in, forcing them to expand. The robotic voice of the droid system chimed a little tune before welcoming him. Vader looked upwards, his golden eyes watching the claw engage and attach his helmet securely above him.

“Droid,” He unclipped his cape, shrugging the heavy material onto the white chair, “Clear my schedule for tomorrow and inform the Emperor of my absence as well. I wish to attend to some matters alone.” The chamber reached out another set of clawed arms and pulled his cape off the chair to hang it up.  
“Of course, Lord Vader, would you like any additional comments attached to this message?” The droid beeped out a few noises before displaying a screen before him with the notification and those who the message was to go to.  
“No that will be all, droid. I will depart in a few hours.” The dark lord of the sith leant back in his chair, thick gloves running over the arms of the furniture, reminding him that he couldn’t feel the materials of either, only the sensation of pressure against his mechanical fingers.  
“Very good, my Lord.” The droid hummed as it deactivated its speech protocol and began messaging all the officials of the empire that Lord Vader would be otherwise engaged for twenty-four hours. 

The Tie Advanced screamed through the sky as Vader entered the Coruscant air space. The thrusters had held up fine with some minor tweaking in flight, and Vader curled his hands tight, pulling the controls towards him to slow the fighter as it sped towards the landing pads. A few people were stood on the landing pad, paddles in their hands and ear defenders on, flinching as the Tie Fighter circled at break neck speed before passing a second time, Vader slowing the working of the engines on his approach. They moved aside some large totes before allowing him to land the beast like fighter. One blue Rodian male gasped at the machine, running a hand along the large panelling of the wing in reverence. The dock master held a hand up.  
“We’ll have her refuelled for you, my lord. And I’ll make sure people keep their hands to themselves.” He sent a glare towards the Rodian and Vader only nodded his head, sweeping his cape behind him as he approached the greeting party from his estate.

A female Twi’lek gracefully strode forwards, her head appendages bouncing with her steps, “Lord Vader, we have prepared your estate as per your request. We do however advise that you change into something more fitting for such heated weather my lord…” She gasped for breath before remembering, “My lord...”.  
Vader held up his hand to halt her apologies “That would be…ill advised in my current state. I will however enjoy the beach and a…light refreshment, if that is available?” The green skinned Twi’lek nodded to him and scrambled off with the other staff to set out some refreshments and shade on the beach for him. The heat from the sun was particularly brutal, and Vader shaded his eye guard against the rays, clicking the box on his belt to increase the shading of his eyepieces so he could see comfortably. Taking the stairs, he was met with lush greenery beneath his boots, and he took a mechanical breath before moving forwards, his suit hissing to cool him in the heat. 

The estate was neat and clean. His cape was taken as he entered, the weighty cloth hung on a large coat and hat stand before he was encouraged to wipe his feet and shown into the bigger back rooms of the large building. He had memorised the lay out on his trip and strode into the large glass panelled back of the estate before gazing out at the water lapping at the sand. A small droid beeped by his side and held up a large tray with a selection of drinks. Vader eyed a few before selecting the simple mixture of pureed fruits. As a child his mother would sneak him the mixture of sweet fruits if she could afford it from the market on their measly allowance per week. They would sit and nibble sweet fruits until they both had stomach aches from the sugary treats. Vader shook his head before eyeing the thick swirling pink and orange smoothie.  
“I would like to partake in this outside. I assume some shade has been set up?” The droid beeped a few times in confirmation, “Very good I will be back momentarily.” 

Vader took refuge in one of the many rooms for a moment, before carefully peeling a thick leather glove from his robotic hand. The material squeaked a little in protest but came away to reveal the jittering cybernetics of his hand, the metal flexing as he moved the artificial limb of his arm. Pressing his fingers together, he removed the other glove and stared at the pair of dull metal limbs cursing Kenobi and the Emperor in the back of his mind for making him into a hideous machine. Looking down at his legs he grazed a mechanical finger along the plating of his shins and unclipped them before easing his boots off and staring at the toes of his feet. His own breathing filled his ears and he stood reaching a hand out to the mirror before forming a fist. The glass shattered with a piercing noise and shards flew across the room. Removing his chest plates, he caught sight of his helmet in the reflection of the shinned metal handles and slammed the door behind him heading out of the estate.  
“Droid. Have no one disturb me. No one is to be outside of the estate without my say so.” The little mech beeped before locking the latch behind him, the drinks balanced on top of its red and blue painted head. 

The sound of the waves shifting the sands was peaceful. Vader listened to the muffled noise through his helmet in silence, watching as they pulled the grains out into the vast mass of water. A few sea birds called out above him, diving into the ocean with their wings pulled back, snatching fish too stupid to remain in the depths. The sand shifted beneath his feet and he reminisced for a moment about Padmé. She adored the sands and the sea, whereas he had been averse to the crystal grains. Momentarily he thought about the consequences of getting the grains between the wires and workings of his cybernetics, but quickly dismissed it, he could easily have a check up when he returned, as much as he hated the limbs being removed from his nerves and cleaned. Suspension in a tube of preservation healing liquid was not something he particularly enjoyed.

The grains rolled over his metal toes and Vader watched them for a moment before leaning down and grasping a handful. Rolling it between his fingers and palm he snorted. Pressure, no actual feeling anymore. He cursed tossing the handful into the ocean before looking at his drink and the large straw. Curious, he poked the straw between the ventilation and coder gaps in his mask. The pink straw poked him in the bottom lip and he felt a strange sense of glee before grasping at the plastic and taking a sip of the fruit smoothie. The taste hit his tongue and he pulled the drink away as if scolded. It was sickly sweet, just as he remembered. Smiling beneath the mask he pushed the straw to his lips again and drained the glass, staring at the bright blue sky. His stomach curdled with dislike and ached after a few sips, but he drank the whole thing before lamenting that he could not consume the sliced fruit balanced on the side of the glass. 

Glancing up the beach, Vader looked for anyone before seating himself in the sand. The irritating grains rolled up his padded trousers, but he found himself uncaring as he pushed his glass into the sand and stared at the rolling waves, listening to the calling of the birds above him, and the sloshing of the waves. Reaching out with the force he grasped at the air and inhaled through the mask, the air lighter and calm. A semblance of peace swirled around the Sith before his mind plunged into the depths of the water. Scaled sharks with needle like teeth swam around a whale and her calf. He tried not to flinch as the group of predators tore the calf from its mother and blood bloomed in the water. A hole, deep and black swirled with a torrent of water and he was torn from the scene downwards. Light sabers hissed and sparked and blood flew in the air. Screams and shouts. Padmé sobbed before him, tears rolling down her cheeks as he held her in the air, quivering with rage. The burning blows of Kenobi’s light saber as it severed his limbs from his body, the appendages falling into the lava and charring before disappearing. Agony laced his veins as fire consumed his clothing and rage clouded his mind.

The Sith lord gasped, opening his eyes, still seated in the sand by the gentle waves. Shaking his head, Vader looked at his robotic hands, they were clenched in the sand and he raised his left hand to find a compacted ball of sand, the edges crystallising with glitters of glass, then he felt the heat and dropped the partially glass orb. His anger had heated the sand and forced it into a new form. Taking a calming breath, he pushed aside the anger, the rage and fury, and dropped all the sand in his hands, staring up at the sky once more, willing the endless vast blueness of it to help him.

He wasn’t disturbed until he returned to the estate. The sun had long since set and the little serving droid greeted him from where he had left it by the door. Placing a palm on its head he jolted slightly as the Twi’lek girl whisked into the room. She opened her mouth like a fish before Vader held out his hand and span her around, force pushing her from the room before slamming the door closed. He would deal with her later, after he redressed himself. He signalled for the droid to come with him before pressing a thumb into the robot’s memory bank port and popping the card out. Crushing the thing into dust with the force he replaced the card with a new one from a drawer and left it to reboot in the room, escaping to change before it began cycling its optics. The girl would be easy to deal with. They always were, flesh was weak, and no one would question her absence. No one ever did in the estate. 

Leaving Coruscant was easy, it was returning to the empire’s demands that was difficult. His patience was thin upon his return and after having choked three officer’s dead he was called before Tarkin to explain himself.  
“Lord Vader, may I enquire as to why it is you have killed three of my information officers today? They were all sent to you upon my orders.” The Moff looked at him with raised eyebrows, his steely eyes glinting with glee at the teasing.  
Vader stood in front of him, his thumbs looped behind his belt, “Perhaps, Grand Moff, you should be questioning as to why you sent three, all with the same useless information in three different formats. One was by far plenty enough to tell me about the minor tweak you have made to the ports of the project.” One of Vader’s hands moved to clench by his side.  
Tarkin smiled thinly before walking around his desk, “I assure you Vader, I made no such request of them.” He hid a smile behind a hand and flicked his desk to show a hologram. “But now you mention it, the plans are, extensive for Krennic’s little project. Perhaps I should talk you through all the details.” 

Vader resisted the urge to groan out loud but seated himself as Tarkin began to grace him with every detail of the empires latest toy. He could not refuse the order of his superior and he cursed the Emperor for having such a witty torturous man as head of his armies.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of a Vader reflection to be honest. I tried to get into his character but he's so god damn bipolar all the time its hard to do so. Correct anything if I got it wrong I'm still learning as much as I can and I just found this fact particularly funny. Vader with a beach resort, I had to take advantage.


End file.
